Ringan
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Reiner punya satu keluhan; "Armin, kau itu terlalu ringan!" /SU/


An **Attack on Titan** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Friendship  
**Pairing :** Reiner / Armin  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia  
**Disclaimer :** Isayama hajime  
**Special**: Buat Marimo-Sensei yang selalu nyampah Reiner-Armin di TL kami :)))))

**Summary :** Reiner punya satu keluhan; "Armin, kau itu terlalu ringan!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Ringan  
**by St. Chimaira

* * *

Suasana santap malam di barak _Trainee Squad_ ke 104 kacau balau seperti biasanya, tapi Reiner belum pernah merasakan suasana sekacau sekarang.

Baru beberapa menit sejak makanan dibagikan, Jean dan Eren sudah terlibat pertengkaran fisik—lagi. Entah apa masalah mereka kali ini, yang pasti Eren bergumam soal 'setengah' dan Jean kontan menanggapinya dengan bogem yang mampu meremukkan tulang hidung Eren menjadi 'setengah' juga.

Tidak reda di sana, pemilik marga Braun itu harus kembali terusik oleh gebrakan dasyat Ymir di meja yang sama karena kentang rebus Sasha tercelup ke dalam minumannya. Belum ditambah Berthold plus Connie terjatuh tumpang tindih dengan indah akibat terpeleset tumpahan air minum Ymir, efek lemparan kentang sebelumnya.

Anak-anak lain yang tidak mau kalah ikut bersorak maksimal mendukung kubu mereka, memberi semangat sambil memukul-mukul alat makan untuk menambah semarak suasana. Di kejauhan cuma Annie dan Mikasa yang tampak kalem.

—Huff

Mendadak Reiner kehilangan selera makan. Roti yang siap masuk ke dalam mulutnya dijauhkan dan dibiarkan kokoh dalam genggaman.

Dosa apa dirinya sampai dikaruniai teman-teman satu angkatan yang tidak tahu adat bahkan saat jam makan, pemilik darah Jerman itu membatin pilu.

Manik madunya beralih ketika menangkap salah satu sosok minor berhelai pirang mencoba menyeruak ke dalam adegan kerusuhan. Bukan—bukan Christa karena gadis itu malah asik membakar potongan rotinya di atas api lilin. Reiner menatap pemilik surai keemasan lain.

"Hei, Kalian berdua! Aku mohon jangan berkelahi saat makan."

Dalam pantauan Reiner yang hanya beberapa langkah, dilihatnya Armin berusaha keras melerai Jean dan Eren yang tentu saja dipastikan gagal seketika. Tubuh mungilnya dengan mudah terdorong seperti gasing yang nekat melawan pusaran angin.

Reiner menahan geli melihat hiburan yang menjadi autofokus matanya saat ini. Sekali, dua kali, teman kecilnya itu masih mencoba menjalankan perannya sebagai penengah. Tapi ketiga kalinya tidak sengaja sikut Jean menabrak Armin cukup kencang sehingga tubuh mungil itu terjungkal.

Hampir—

Kalau saja Reiner tidak cekatan meraih punggung Armin dan mengangkatnya sebelum tubuh malang itu terantuk ujung meja.

Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat Reiner Braun_ shock_. Ada kejanggalan yang dirasakan dari aksinya barusan. Tepatnya ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika menjauhkan ujung kaki Armin sesaat dari pijakan.

Diliputi rasa penasaran, Reiner mengangkat Armin lebih tinggi—kali ini melewati pundaknya seperti Santa Klaus membopong kantung hadiah. Ada pekikan kecil terlepas dari mulut Armin saat fisiknya terangkat bebas ke udara.

Reiner kicep.

Tubuh yang diangkutnya terlalu ringan. Reiner lebih merasa seperti sedang mengangkat seekor kucing, dan bukan seorang manusia berusia lima belas tahun. Tidak heran Armin sempat kesulitan mengangkut 3D manuver Gear miliknya selama pelatihan. Bahkan ia berani bertaruh kalau alat pelontar kebanggaan pasukan militer itu menurutnya lebih berat daripada seorang kadet bernama Armin arlert.

"Euh… terima kasih Reiner, tapi bisa turunkan aku?" pinta Armin was-was karena sekarang seluruh pasang mata di ruangan melihat ke arah mereka, termasuk Jean dan Eren yang menghentikan sejenak aksi gontok-gontokannya.

"Ah… Oh… Maaf."

Reiner menurunkan tubuh kecil itu canggung diiringi sekali lagi permintaan maaf. Tangannya tidak leluasa menggaruk tengkuk seperti kebiasaannya karena sedari tadi jatah makan malamnya masih terselip manis di antara jarinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menyodorkan makanan itu pada Armin.

"Ini!"

"Eh…? Aku sudah makan bagianku." Armin mengerutkan dahi ketika menerima sebuah roti utuh di atas kedua tangannya.

"Kau terlalu ringan, cobalah untuk makan lebih banyak."

Kerutan di dahi Armin terlihat semakin menjadi-jadi pasca penuturan Reiner. Sementara yang bersangkutan akhirnya leluasa menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apa saja untuk membuat dirinya tidak terlalu kelihatan salah tingkah.

Ujung kakinya mulai diketuk karena jeda panjang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Reiner berharap Armin secepatnya mengucapkan terima kasih lalu ia bisa meninggalkan ruang makan (dan seluruh keributan yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya) dengan tenang.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, pemuda yang lebih pendek di hadapannya itu merobek roti pemberiannya menjadi dua sama besar lalu menyodorkan salah satu potongannya sambil tersenyum polos, "Kalau begitu, ini!"

Sekarang giliran Reiner yang mengerutkan dahi.

"Kalau aku bertambah berat, kau juga harus bertambah kuat supaya tetap mampu menggendongku." kata si pirang itu ceria. Sedangkan Reiner tertegun sejenak sebelum menerima bagiannya dari tangan Armin.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Reiner diam-diam menemukan kembali nafsu makannya.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Adoehhh, padahal utangnya bukan pairing di atas, Tapi kok habis ngedip beberapa kali malah jadinya fic yang ini? #lebay

Salahkan plot bunny yang loncat-loncat gahoel di kepala kami waktu ngeliat Reiner ngegendong Armin di Episode 17. Kok ngangkatnya berasa gampang gitu, padahal manusia kan (sebisa mungkin) ngga boleh (dan seharusnya ngga kuat lama-lama) ngangat apapun lebih dari ¼ bobot tubuhnya.

Yah… pokoknya ini efek cuci otak karena di Pixiv lagi banjir Reiner-Armin-jean #pasrah

Maaf cuma drabble pendek, tapi makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! Visualnya abalnya sendiri terlampir di grup SNK Author Indo di FB, silahkan mampir… ( 'v')/


End file.
